huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyu
}} Unlocking Requirements To unlock Kyu you have to get five hearts on any of the girls (it also works with Momo) and complete their sex mini-game. After this you will wake up the next day and proceed as normal. When you try to leave, however, you will be greeted by Kyu, who will tell you that she wants to date you as well. She will then add herself to the HunieBee as a datable character. Physical Description Kyu has a slender physique, with curved hips and small breasts. She has green eyes that contrast her pink, pig-tailed hair which extends to just above her shoulders. Her hair also has two decorative silver antennae. Her default outfit consists of a pink and white baby-doll lingerie with light-pink panties that have a purple butterfly shape attached to the front of them. She wears a white collared necklace with a pink choker top that has a red heart shape on the front of it. She has large, butterfly-like, translucent fairy wings that are patterned in pink, wears light pink stockings which cover the lower parts of her thighs, and wears purple ballerina shoes. Personality "Though she is very old by human standards she is quite young in fairy years. Sexuality is a way of life for Kyu and her people. Love fairies are almost vampiric in their need for humans to sustain life; but it isn't blood that they suck. As a bisexual, Kyu is often attracted to the same girls you are and isn't afraid to tell you what she'd like to do to them. She even collects female underwear because, well, she just really likes the smell."- Game Description Kyu treats the player in a friendly, supportive manner, although in the early game it is shown that she has no desire to conceal her judgements of the player's total lack of ability to communicate romantically with women. She is, however, glad to help them, and shows genuine desire to steer them right in their pursuit to improve their love life. Kyu casually flirts with the player along their journey, and also exposes her massive sexual appetite to them through interactions such as exchanging the Dirty Magazine and Tissue box with her for the Weird device and Kyu Plushie, respectively, and also through her enjoyment of sex toys as both common and unique gifts, and her picture messages, wherein she discovers the player's dirty magazine stash and implies she will be using them for sexual purposes, and her use of their washing machine to stimulate herself. When the player ends up dating Kyu, dates can be described as more of a test of the player's much-improved abilities, with an eventual reward of sex for performing satisfactorily. She is shown to have no real emotional involvement in her relationship with the player during their dates and sexual encounters and is highly casual in her morning-after greetings to them; the player's relationship with her is more of a "friends with benefits" arrangement with dates used as a way for her to check up on the player's progress, and also serve as a test that must be passed to bed her. History "Kyu is a magic love fairy hailing from the mythical Sky Garden. As a humble servant to the great Love Goddess, it's Kyu's responsibility to spread love throughout the human world. She will be assigned to your case and after helping you get started on your quest she will hang around to offer advice." In-gameCategory:Characters In-game, Kyu will appear every first time you meet a girl, for the eight "main" girls (All of them except for herself, Celeste and Momo). Her Puzzle Token preferences are Flirtation Tokens as a favorite and her least favorite Tokens are Talent Tokens. Trivia * HuniePotDev has stated on his Twitter that Kyu's name is derived from "Cupid -> Kyupid -> Kyu" ** Kyu's name also sounds like the Japanese kanji " 九 " (pronounced k-ee-u), which stands for 9. This is quite the happy accident, as her position on the HunieBee tracker is the 9th place from left to right and top to bottom. * Cupid, the god of desire, erotic love, attraction and affection, whom Kyu's name is derived from, was the son of the Goddess Venus. This makes sense as Kyu is an underling to Venus in the game. * Kyu is the first character you encounter in the game. ** She makes her first appearance at the bar in her human form. This is most likely a disguise to hide herself from other people to prevent them from seeing her true form. * Kyu is one of the only two characters to have a different appearance shown first rather than their default appearance. The other is Beli. * Kyu is the only character of all twelve whose favorite hangout is the Player's Bedroom. * Kyu is the only character of all twelve whose sexuality is bisexual when you are playing as a male (if you play as female then all the girls can be considered at least bisexual). Traits of this are shown when she comments on the other girls' breasts, and how she collects their panties at the end of the game. *Unlike the other girls, who will greet the player with something loving or naughty in the morning after sex, she is extremely casual saying, "Thanks for the sex homie!" This is most likely due to her having sex with all her clients throughout her life, thus making sex impersonal. * Kyu appears in HunieCam Studio as your guide and boss. * The main developer of HuniePop and HunieCam Studio has confirmed Kyu to be his favorite, Kyu might be a reference to him, because a tweet to him stated "Is it ok that I hear your tweets in Kyu's voice in my head because you write them exactly like she would say them". The developer then answered that it might be because of their similar humor, both being perverts. Because of this Kyu might be how he imagines him being in girl form or how he would want to be as a girl. * Kyu is the only character who is aware that she is inside a game. * During a date with her in the "Ice Rink", Kyu will mention that the music is her favorite from the 'soundtrack'. * She considers her last name to be very embarrassing. * Kyu's Nature's Bounty leaf bikini is made of living leaves that have to be watered. haha hello yall Kyu is sexy af as fuck lolz Category:Characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Non-Human